tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 3
Sign Ups (Closed) '''ALL STARS''' #''' '''Sugar-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zannabanna Zanna] #''' '''Ella-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zannabanna Zanna] #''' '''Topher-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fakeboy823 Fakeboy] #''' '''Cody-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NLG343 NLG343] #''' '''Sierra-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Luckyyy Luckyyy] #''' '''Zoey-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Luckyyy Luckyyy] #''' '''Dave-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dianted Dianted] #''' '''Gwen-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlazeHead_51 Blaze] #''' '''Shawn-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlazeHead_51 Blaze] #''' '''Izzy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NanoPower512 Nano] #''' '''Mike-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Conker511 Conker] #''' '''Lightning-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soundandimage Sound] #''' '''Noah-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxSolarEclipsexX XxSolarEclipsexX] #Anne Maria-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxSolarEclipsexX XxSolarEclipsexX] '''UNDERDOGS''' #''' '''Danielle-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fakeboy823 Fakeboy] #''' '''Nemo-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NLG343 NLG343] #''' '''Cindy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dianted Dianted] #''' '''Daniel-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NanoPower512 Nano] #''' '''Mack-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Conker511 Conker] #''' '''Jordan-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soundandimage Sound] #''' '''Jason-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phyneo Phyneo] #''' '''Mali-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phyneo Phyneo] #''' '''Talon-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Usitgz Usitgz] #''' '''Talia-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Usitgz Usitgz] #''' '''Kathy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrMarble DrMarble] #Vincent-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrMarble DrMarble] #Vins-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:IfraidGryphLW160BSF Ifraid] #Hasudan-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:IfraidGryphLW160BSF Ifraid] Debuters List #Lindsay-Loenev #Dusk-Dawntdrotifan (underdog) Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Cody and Nemo Vincent and Kathy Conflicts Lightning and Everyone Lightning and Jordan Relationships Sugar and Cody (First Site: His-Side) Nemo and Danielle (First Site: His-Side) Alliances Nemo, Cody and Lightning Original Characters (Put Your OC's Here) Cindy 2.png|Cindy - THIS IS NOT WHAT I THINK CINDY WOULD LOOK LIKE, BUT THIS IS WHAT I'M GOING TO USE FOR NOW, SO YOU CAN MAKE THE PICTURES AND THINGS. Challenges (Pictures) Confessionals (Pictures) ShawnConf|Shawn is the first to use the confessional this season ZoeyConf|Zoey's first confessional SierraConf|Sierra's first confessional NoahConf|Noah's first confessional ZoeyConf2|Zoey talks about who she wants eliminated GwenConf|Gwen's first confessional DaveConf|Dave's first confessional NoahConf2|Noah talking about the people in the competition Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) Elimination Table Episode 1: Where Are We Headed? Recap '''Chris: Last season on Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs, 29 actors competed for another million dollars. After 22 long and enduring episodes, we made it to our finalists. An athletic, non supporter All Star and a calm and cool Underdog. In the end Lightning took home the million dollars thus making Topher our runner up! This season we have 28 travellers, hey maybe there will be some new faces, a new jumbo jet and a whole bunch of the world to mess up. Now hop on board and get ready to fly on Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 3!''' Pre Chat '''Chris: Welcome everyone to Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 3!''' Cody and Nemo: *sleeping* Lightning *Arrives and screams* SHA-LIGHTNING IN DA BUILDING!!!!!! Dave: *Covers ears* Yeah, we don't care. Cindy: Do you, really not, or in the... Dave: *Sighs* Lightning: Ofcourse he does care everyone cares about Sha-Lightning!!! Jordan: *shots with a fake shotgun in the air* Cody: *got shaken up with Lightning,Nemo,Dave,Cindy and Jordan* Huh? What's happening Nemo: *puts on glasses* Go to the pilot's cabin and check. Cody: Well, OK. *gets up, is shown wearing yellow and black-polka dotted boxers and a white undershirt* Jordan: Chil out ya'll it's just a fake shotgun. *throws it away* Lightning: Are you Sha-Crazy, that is not how you come in claiming all the attention away from the real champion here, Lightning! Jordan: Shut up you Anabolic clone of Michael Jordan! Cody: *still in sleepwear* Guys, the cable is broken. Lightning: Oh sha-please I am not a clone of that guy he is a clone of me everyone is a clone of Sha-Lightning!! I'm not some looser like Cody. Jordan: Atleast he know how to shut up! Vincent: This is stupid, why did I even sign up for this? Kathy: Don't you want to win the million? Vincent: *Shrugs* Kathy: Fine, one less person I have to deal with. '''Chris: Oooo tension my fave!!!''' Lightning: Look what I can do *gives Cody a wedgy* Vincent: Great, just what we need, another bully. Shawn: (CONF) wasn't Lightning always a bully? Jordan: *pushes Lightning away from Cody picks up the fake shot and points it in his face* Leave that boy alone if you do it again I'll make sure this shotgun is real and you can say goodbye to your face! Gwen: woah, you've only been here a few minutes and you're already making enemies Lightning. Kathy: (CONF) Lightning is giving me a massive headache. On the positive side, I know who im going to vote for. Lightning: Oh sha-please Gwen atleast I don't steal someone else's boyfriend and than dumb him for no reason other than that I am a selfish b**ch. Jordan: *pushes Lightning a blodnose* And threat girl with some respect! *walks off* Lightning: AHHH my nose!! It's bleeding!! OH you'll be struck by Lightning! *holding his nose* Anne Maria: *arrives, spraying her hair spray* Ay yo, another season of this junk? Let's hope Freakkiel ain't here. Noah: *coughs* Wow, can you not? *coughs from the spray* Gwen: you were annoying in All Stars, you're still annoying now, (slaps Lightning) and for the record, i broke up with Duncan only because he still has feelings for Courtney. you stupid jerk. (walks away) Kathy: Ugh! I cant take this anymore! Zoey: (CONF) Once again, I'm back! And so I don't expect eighth place again, I will be playing this season much differently than ever. Sierra: (CONF) Well, Lightning was the one person I DIDNT want to win. But I guess Ill try my best and that's all that matters! :) Lightning: Sha-please Gwen Don't lie you broke up with him because you were a selfish b**ch and found a 5 days friendship more important than a 3 years relationship and even worse you let him go back in jail, what he did was something to impress you and you just stood there and laught as a big villain! Vincent: Relax Kathy. Let them be dumb for awhile. They'll get over it. Kathy: Thanks. (CONF) Vincent seems like an OK guy, wouldnt mind him staying awhile, unlike Lightning. Dave: *To Gwen and Lightning* *Sighs* Both of you, are just plain annoying! Vincent: I second that. Noah: Interesting. (CONF) I ranked 7th last time... that's not good enough. Sure, this game sucks and so do the people, but I need to make it to the end. Maybe I could play the Heather game, backstab, bully, break up, get my hairshaved but win two seasons later? Sounds cool. Gwen: Dave please don't get involved, and Lightning you're hair makes you look like an old man. Jason: Well things seem to be very lively... Dave: *To Gwen* Whatever. Noah: *rolls eyes* Always so happy, little miss sunshine Gwen? Zoey: Can't we just all get along? (CONF) Before we started this season, I made a list of the people I want out. 1) Lightning. 2) Lightning. 3) Lightning. 4) Lightning. 5). Lightning. 6) Lightning. 7) Lightning. 8) Lightning. 9) Ligtning. 10) Lightning!!!!! Lightning: Please Gwen, you're just jelouse of my white hair!! I'm atleast remembered of being amazing you're remembered of being a boyfriend kisser who dumbs boys for fun!! Jordan: (CONF) These people drive me crazy, and how much I can't stand that Michael Jordan clone, he is right I don't remember much more than that of Gwen (END CONF) Mali: *smiles happily* I can't believe I'm here on Total Drama! Gwen: (CONF) why are the boys such a**holes?, except for a few.. Dave: (CONF) I... can't stand anyone here, especially that arrogant block of muscle, Lightning. He's first one out, my bet. (END CONF) Noah: (CONF) Is everyone in this competition so messed up? Jordan: Chris where is the food? Cindy: So... anyone here, not want to fight? Like, seriously!? (CONF) Of course I don't want to fight with anyone... for now. (END CONF) Kathy: I would prefer less yelling. Cindy: Either way, I want some peace, and quiet. Dave: I don't think you're gonna get that here, with these animals. Shawn: i would prefer it if we all got along, but you don't see me complaining. Jordan: Don't worry I only stand up for the one who can't stand up for themself because the one who bully them is too strong. Kathy: Well what do you call that then Shawn? Shawn: i would call it someone made a small comment then it erupted into something so much bigger. Kathy: Ugh. I need a breather. I got a headache. '''Chris: Chef left food in the common area Jordan. (CONF) I can tell this is going to be a very drama filled season! (END CONF) Do you guys want to know your teams?''' Cindy: Sure, I guess. Dave: Whatever. Nemo: I want to trade to the all-stars. Would anybody want to switch teams? Cindy: It doesn't work like that. Nemo: Looks like Noah wants to! Cindy: I don't think he wants to. >.> Shawn: can we just see what the teams are please? Kathy: As long as im not with Lightning. '''Chris: Team 1 is Sugar, Topher, Cody, Sierra, Gwen, Lightning and Noah! Team 2 is Ella, Zoey, Dave, Shawn, Izzy, Mike and Anne Maria. Team 3 is Vins, Vincent, Talia, Mali, Mack, Jordan and Daniel. Team 4 is Danielle, Nemo, Cindy, Kathy, Hasudan, Jason and Talon. That's right 4 teams this season! The first in TD history! So I suggest you start conversing over strategies and what not.''' Jason: So...hows it going team? Kathy: Hi. Cindy: Nice team. (CONF) I guess. (END CONF) Anyways, doin' good, and, hey Kathy. Kathy: i'm just glad Chris annouceing the teams calmed everything down. Never thought i'd be gratful for him. Gwen: (CONF) ugh...on a team with Lightning, i guess Chris was doing that just to annoy me or something?, i don't really know... Mali: So how are you guys doing? Vincent: With the execption of me just surviving World War III, im good. Mali: I know right! Theres so much hate here it sucks... Vincent: The world is divided into two different people, the smarties, and the knuckleheads. Its the knuckleheads like Lightning that cause all the problems, but its the smarties like you and me who have to clean up after their mess. '''Chris: Your first challenge is to come up with a team name and to pick the first destination! The best three will be safe from elimination. You have until 12/24/13 at 9pm EST. NOW GO!''' Team 1 Team 2 Team 3 Vincent: I cant really think of a good name, but how about going to Russia? Team 4 Barf Bag Ceremony 1: TBA=